


Tunnel Vision

by maledimiele



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maledimiele/pseuds/maledimiele
Summary: It was more like a game of cat and mouse than it was a chase - he seemed much more interested, much more thrilled, with following you, and you alone, around. He had no qualms with throwing a trial and letting the other three Survivors escape, as long as it meant he got to have you to himself in the end, to torment and torture as he pleased.“Tunnel vision”, is what the action was dubbed by the other Survivors. "They get greedy, sometimes," Meg would say. "They'll kinda lose focus on the others and chase down the one they think is the weakest link.''You had a feeling there was more to it than that, though.





	1. 1 .. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> My first Ao3 fic??!! blease me gentle with me, but feedback is appeciated.  
Taken and revised from my Tumblr because I'm unhappy with my original post and I want to do more with this fic.  
Original request was "Literally anything with DBD Ghost Face please".  
Inspired by a dream I had.

He was playing with you again. 

The feeling of vulnerability had snuck up on you much like the chill of winter sneaks up on bare skin, and soon enough you found yourself engaged in yet another chase through the halls of Lery’s, your stalker hot on your trail with no sign of letting up. 

Relatively new to the realm, the "Ghost Face”, as dubbed by other Survivors, had as much mystery surrounding him as any other; where he came from was just as unknown as were the circumstances that he had been brought to the Fog under. Despite the fact that most information about him was unknown, what everyone _ did _ know, though, was that he was a _ creep_, and his ability to sneak up on clueless Survivors and use their obliviousness against them seemed to be his specialty. The way he would observe one from a distance then use their lack of awareness against them, rendering them completely exposed and vulnerable, was uncanny and very quickly did Survivors learn that they needed to be much more on guard during trials with him, since he seemed to have a knack of popping up when one least expected it. 

It was more like a game of cat and mouse than it was a chase - he seemed much more interested, much more thrilled, with chasing you, and you alone, around. He liked to toy with you; he'd chase you, you’d manage to get away (whether by your own struggle or perhaps his desire to prolong the chase), and once he got you, he’d torment the _ hell _ out of you. His favorite game seemed to be one of furtive observations; watching you from a distance, leaning out from corners and peering at you from behind objects to keep his eye on your inattentive self as you worked on the generators, completely unaware of his presence. Whether it was his way of trying to figure out the best way to strike or if he took some sort of pleasure in stalking and watching you before making a move you weren’t entirely sure, but it was awfully unnerving and, quite honestly, kind of annoying.

He seemed to prefer watching _ you _ much more than he did any of the others. On quite a few occasions he paid absolutely no mind to any of the other three, instead opting to spend the majority of the trial chasing you down, focused entirely on playing with and taunting you, and not relenting until you were dead. 

_ “Tunnel vision” _ is what the action was dubbed by the other Survivors. "They get greedy, sometimes." Meg would say. "They'll kinda lose focus on the others and chase down the one they think is the weakest link.''

Early on, you and the others realized that his main method of attack seemed to be watching and waiting for someone to be unaware enough that it would be easy for him to run them down. Thankfully though, this was _ also _ a weakness of his; upon being spotted, it completely ruined his whole shtick and he’d - _ usually _ \- withdraw and find another manner of stalking the Survivors, though occasionally he’d pay no mind to his broken stealth and would jump straight to pursuing his prey.

… Which was why his mannerisms when it came to stalking you were so unusual, leaving you absolutely confused and pretty terrified. He did not seem to care, at all, in the slightest, about it when you spotted him from your position next to a generator - he seemed content to remain in his spot like you would yours, and would somehow manage to slip out of your field of view and inch closer, and closer, and closer until he was suddenly peering out from behind a tree that was at a _ much _closer proximity than the first one, and that’s when you’d break out into a run, and he’d follow right behind, his strides lengthy, his knife high in the air. 

During one trial in particular, he had actually _ waved _ at you from his spot in the distance. It was a mocking, taunting kind of wave; one that seemed to say “I’m here, I’m watching you, and there’s _ nothing _ you can do about it'', a wave that made you feel sick to your stomach as it let you know that he was _well_ aware that his insistence on targeting you was scaring you.

The current trial with him wasn’t going much differently than how ones with him typically went. While he did chase both Kate and Jeff for some time previously, that was in the early stages of the trial and ever since the second generator popped, he had his sights set on you. The fourth gen had clicked to life seconds ago, but you didn’t have much time to care as you were too focused on trying to maneuver your way through the corridors and rooms of Lery’s - vaulting any window you could, cutting corners as quickly and as shortly as possible, throwing down whatever pallet you came across, all just to get any distance you could between yourself and Ghost Face. The thought of him actually catching you bothered you more than the idea of getting hooked did; he was always ridiculously rough when it came to handling you, and he had a habit of giving your stomach a rough bump with his shoulder before tossing you up onto the metal hook.

Not only that, but he seemed to enjoy killing you especially, and the added fear of not knowing if he possessed that ability in the trial only increased your desire to avoid him at all costs. He’d throw himself down onto your back in his usual fashion (which was always unpleasant), and you learned from others that the way he would thread his fingers through your hair and give it a harsh _ tug _ before driving the knife into your back was a _ special _ behavior reserved only for you, apparently.

Memories of that always made you shudder, which you found yourself doing as you tried to tuck yourself into the corner between a locker and the wall with the hope that your unpredictable path would’ve thrown him off long enough for you to catch your breath. Though another chase was inevitable, any time you could take to regain your bearings and figure out a course of action was time well spent in your opinion, and you didn’t want to risk getting lost and disoriented in Lery’s, considering how maze-like the rooms and hallways were. 

Your heart thudded in your chest and your throat burned as you sat against the wall. The chase had been a particularly long and intense one, as per his usual method; he seemed to prefer drawing it out as long as possible as opposed to downing you the second he got a chance. You’d learned early on that you needed to, very frequently, take glances back at him to make sure he wasn’t creeping off to try and catch you off guard from another angle - something he was awfully skilled at, especially in places like the Institute where there was an abundance of coverage. You’d learned that the hard way when he managed to somehow get ahead of you and cut you off before you could reach the trapdoor in a previous trial.

The activation of the final generator and the drone signaling that the exit gates finally had enough power to be open lifted your spirits, and after taking a second to catch your breath and survey the room around you for any sign of another presence, you jumped to your feet and prepared to make a break for the door - but before you could, a sudden black mass darted out from the other side of the locker and shoved you back into the corner, subsequently trapping you. 

Your breath hitched, caught in your throat, and you couldn’t even _open_ your mouth to shout for help before a gloved hand harshly pressed itself against your mouth, preventing any noise from escaping. Though the lighting was dim, it was enough for you to make out the eerie features of The Ghost's mask, and the slow nod that he offered told you that now that he had you, he had absolutely no intention of letting you leave the trial alive.


	2. Brief update

Hey all, I just wanted to say; 

I did NOT abandon this story, I'm just currently going through some stuff IRL and have next to no time to really sit down and write as adequately as I would like to. I have a story, a plot, everything planned out for this - time is just all that I _don't_ have right now. I promise, promise, _promise_ I'm going to come back to this story at some point - I just can't say _when_.

**Author's Note:**

> @trashyslashers on Tumblr if ya wanna say hi


End file.
